Penny WAYBAC When
by theonewithnoname321
Summary: This takes place in middle school and focuses on Penny and Sherman giving anymore detail might spoil it for you. But Penny uses the WAYBAC.
1. School Trip

This takes 5 years after the events of the first movie and most people do not know what happened with the time space continuum. Thanks to the Mr. Peabody's fast thinking he made most people there forget by making the sky light up in a specific pattern so that the people looking up would forget the last 10 min. He did all this so that Sherman could go to school and has an ordinary life (well as ordinary as it could be given the fact that he has a time machine).

* * *

Sherman and Penny are in middle school on a field trip to the museum, and the teacher gave the students an assignment to do asking questions about different pieces of art. Instead of waiting to do it when they get home Penny and Sherman decided to just start writing their papers while they were in the museum.

Sherman sat down to write on _ so he took a moment to think and on the same bench he saw penny writing something. He quickly looked back down and wrote the name of the painting then he heard.

"Psst...psst, Sherman" Penny whispered keeping her voice down because it was a museum. Sherman looked at Penny again "Great minds think alike, huh" Penny whispered.

"Yeah, I didn't feel like having to work on this when I got home, since we are both going to be done do you want to hang out after school?" Sherman whispered.

"Sure, just have to text my mom" Answered Penny. Now having even more of a reason to get the assignment done they both picked the last painting and just jot down their thoughts on it.

Both of them got done before the trip ended and just stood around looking at different art one being a copy of Van Gogh's Starry Night (The painting in the movie during the flashback). Sherman whispered "I have a funny story about that painting"

"What where you there when Van Gogh painted it like we were with Mona Lisa, oh and my mom said it is ok to come" Penny whispered.

"Sweet, so what do you want to do? But about the painting you could say that I was there," Sherman followed Why not? You totally want too. Either that or you just get him to do your homework; both of you always get A's in everything"

Penny embarrassed and angry she did all her work herself, had to take a second and calm down "Are you upset that you never beat me in anything? Still holding a grudge since I beat you in front of the class"

Last week the gym class was playing tennis and Penny always like to play tennis since see was younger and when she was playing with her friends everyone thought she was pretty good. Taylor on the other hand was annoyed at all the attention the popular girl was getting thought this was a good chance to knock her down a peg. She went up to Penny and said "Wow your pretty good are you having fun, I bet you can beat the head of the tennis team" Taylor wasnt on the tennis team she was clearly good enough.

Penny walked up to Taylor out of breath "That was amazing I didn't think you could return the last one, you want to play again sometime"

This annoyed Taylor even further, Penny was having fun, she didn't even consider it a competition and she even wanted to play again. That and she was sure all this was just acting on Penny's part so that she would seem nice, surely Penny was laughing on the inside about beating one of the best on the tennis team. This made Taylor snap "You just got lucky at the end; there is no way someone like you could beat me! taking Penny with him.

As they were moving Penny heard Taylor say something like "running away with boyfriend"

Sherman and Penny turn the corner and keep walking till they got to modern act, he then turned around "Sorry, but people were starting to stare and chances are both you and Taylor would have got in trouble if the teacher caught us."

"Thanks" Penny let out a deep breath, if the conversation went on she knew that she would have gotten into trouble "But didn't you say something about sculptures? This is modern arts puns defiantly rubbed off on him, then Penny looked down and suddenly got a little nervous "Um, Sherman... we're still holding hands"

Sherman quickly lets go "Um... sorry" he says nervously and turns so that he's not looking at Penny.

She looks away "It's nothing". She thinks back to how her mother always says that she likes Sherman. She then tries to think of something else because if someone saw them holding hands and it got around everybody would make fun of them for it. But it wouldn't be so bad Sherman is cute, smart and funny. She wouldn't mind holding hands, going to the park or just watch him playing with his normally messy hair or anything.

"We should finish checking this place out and go back to group so people don't think that anything is up." Sherman said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah" she said snapping out of it.

They snuck back into the group, and when each of their friends asked where they were they said each said that they finished the project given.

On the bus ride back to school Penny was talking to her friends and could have sworn she heard Taylor talking about her behind her back.


	2. Back at Home

They got to school and they decided that they should walk to Sherman's place because if they both got off at Sherman's stop they might have been made fun of.

While walking to his place they were talking and having fun then Sherman's eyes' lit up Penny and told Penny to fallow him down some random alley. Penny found it weird but she could tell that it was important.

Sherman stops and said "This is where Mr. Peabody found me!"

"What?!" Penny almost shouted. "I thought you said that he adopted you!"

"Well he ended up adopting be but my parents or someone just left me here; I didn't know the whole story until a while ago."

Penny's heart sank in her chest she tried to imagine how Sherman felt being abandoned like that, next thing she knew she was hugging him "I'm sorry, I am so sorry".

"It's no big deal" Sherman said. This caught Penny completely by surprise, Sherman continued "Mr. Peabody didn't tell me the entire story until a while ago, I figured most of it out when I read the news paper dog adopts boy. He wasn't really expecting it when I figured it out, he said 12 years ago he was heading home from a meeting carrying a red umbrella when he heard me crying he found a cardboard box opened it and saw a baby with a name tag on it that said Sherman, he picked me up then took me with him and after the court case I've been with him ever since."

Penny was shocked Sherman didn't care that his parents just left him in an alleyway; however she did not feel the same sentiment. Who leaves their baby in a cardboard box when it's raining and just waltzes away? Penny wasn't going to say anything because Sherman was ok with how everything turned out.

They got back to Sherman's place the doors' opened and they took their shoes off and started sliding around the house since the floor was made of wood they were just sliding around and acted like they were skating. Then Sherman and Penny moved the furniture around and had the most in-depth and tactical pillow fight ever, near the end they realized that they forgot to make a point system so they had no way of knowing who won.

After all that they got a little tired so they decided to take a breather, and typed up the art paper they had to write. They heard the doors open "Hello Sherman, Penny how was school? Did you enjoy the museum?" Mr. Peabody asked. Mr. Peabody wasn't that surprised that Penny was over because she and Sherman have been close friends since the whole time continuum ordeal. That and Mr. Peabody was keeping the secret that Sherman does like her.

They finished typing their papers and saw that Mr. Peabody was already cooking for them since he saw that they were having fun he decided to make pizza and you saw him tossing the dough in the air and spinning it around.

"Mr. Peabody how did you know I was here" Penny asked because he seems to always know when I come over, when he first walks into the house.

"From a drop of water a logician could infer the possibility of an Atlantic or a Niagara without having seen or heard of one or the other." Mr. Peabody explained "Deductive reasoning Penny, I had an in-depth conversation with Sherlock Holmes about it, though Sherlock Holmes isn't his real name. That and your shoes were by the door."

Penny couldn't help but laugh then she realized that she and Sherman didn't use the WAYBAC at all and it still was one of the best days ever. That is including Taylor and everything she said at the museum.

When they were done eating Mr. Peabody told Sherman to put everything back to where is was while he drove Penny back home. Although she didn't ride home with him she was still on cloud 9. Mr. Peabody could tell then he asked "What music do you want to listen to?"

Penny was confused but she answered then soon after the music started playing. It took her a second to realize then she said it out loud "The helmets have wireless headphones in them right? That's a cool idea."

"I know right?" Peabody said "It was Sherman's idea, he got the idea for it then he started to work on it, I only helped with the materials, pick the wireless frequency, method to charge them and color since it had to match the bike. The neat thing is they can operate on different frequencies as well and Sherman installed a microphone so I can answer calls while driving pretty cool, huh" Mr. Peabody was glowing about Sherman, but Penny didn't mind at all.

As soon as Penny got home she realized that she forgot her book bag at Mr. Peabody's place. Mr. Peabody said that it was alright he would just have Sherman bring it to her during school.

Penny walked up to her door and used her house key she walked into the house "Hey mom, hey dad"

"Penny was your day did you enjoy the museum and hanging out with your 'friend'?" Mrs. Peterson asked raising her eyebrow at the last part.

"Yeah sweetie, what did you learn today?" Asked Mr. Peterson.

"The museum was alright we saw a lot of different paintings, some of them were pretty cool, I don't get the modern art ones though" Penny answered.

"That's my girl!" Mr. Peterson said "I don't get it either if I wanted to see a picture of the street I would just look at the actual street."

Mrs. Peterson sighed

"I'm getting tired so I'm going to bed night mom, and dad."

As soon as Penny got to her room she took out her phone. If Sherman brought her book bag to school the entire class would have known that they hung out and they would be made fun of, so she had to act fast she picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Sherman picked up on the other end.

"Hey it's me Penny, I left my book bag at your place can you bring me a couple of my text books and one note book in the bag tomorrow?" Penny said.

"Yeah, I was just about to call you to tell you that your book bag was over here. That and I was going to ask what books you want me to bring, because I don't think I'm cute enough to pull of this hot pink bag" Sherman said.

Penny could tell that he was smiling on the other end "I don't know hot pink is all the craze these days, maybe you could start the trend" Penny couldn't help smiling when she thought of Sherman wearing her hot pink book bag.

They talked for a little while then Penny had to brush her teeth and go to bed, still even with leaving her book bag a Sherman's it was the best day ever.


	3. The WAYBAC!

They both arrived at school the next day and Penny was slightly disappointed when she didn't see Sherman wearing her hot pink bag he would have looked cute in it. But if he did both of them would've been made fun of so she was also glad.

As Sherman walked by Penny's locker with his books in hand he pretended to slip and drop his books, so Penny pretended to help him and picked up (her) books. After everyone stopped looking Sherman said "I feel so clandestine now, like we are spies transferring information."

"I know, could defiantly be secret agent. I'm not sure about you though, the bright red hair might give you away." Penny says back

"Well all I have to do is make sure that my cover is not blown and make sure the enemy doesn't hate red heads. Either that or I could dye my hair a different color, how do you think I would look with black hair?" Sherman asked

"Terrible, well not terrible but I like the way that you look now." Penny was shocked as the words left her lips. "Uh… well"

"Um… thanks" Sherman said not being able to look penny in the eye. "I like the way you look too."

They look up both staring directly at each other, they pause for a couple of seconds and it feels like minutes. They can't see or hear anyone else in hallway is almost completely empty, and then they realize the hallway is empty and the bell is about to ring and their going to be late for class. They both say to each other "The bell is about to ring" at the same time and run to homeroom. They both make it into class before the bell rings and let out a sigh of relief both their hearts feels like they're beating a million times a second.

Sherman and Penny do are not sure of what just happened, they could not remember most of their homeroom or the beginning of their first class but everything clamed down before lunch much to their relief.

"So after school I'll come and pick up my book bag, I'll have to leave soon after because I'm getting my nails done with my mom today" Penny said, very glad her heart isn't going to jump out of her chest.

"Yeah, I'm free after school." Sherman replied.

"Well if it isn't the love birds making another date, are you going to the park or something?" Taylor asked sarcastically

"No Lucy, nobody is planning a date but I am getting my nails done today" Penny said smiling trying not to let Taylor get to her.

"Are you going to get Sherman to do your homework again that trip before homeroom might have fooled almost everyone but it didn't fool me"

Penny turned around this was the second time Taylor accused me of cheating "I never got Sherman to do my homework ever I did all my assignments myself" Penny calmed down a little bit and had to come up with an explanation "Sherman left one of his books at a company that Mr. Peabody was overlooking and borrowed mine yesterday." Penny continued "Sherman is my friend and I would never use him like that, or do you just not have any friends." Penny stormed off

After hearing all that Sherman didn't want to stick around "I have to get to class so I can't stay and talk right now."

School felt like it dragged on that day but after school they both headed to Sherman's place to pick up her book bag. After they got there Penny and Sherman went in his room to pick up her bag. "So what should we do today, we're both done our homework, we could finish our pillow fight but that might take a while and I have to leave soon." Penny said

"How about we just relax and try to think about what we can do on Friday?" Sherman said

"Friday? Didn't you skip over Tomorrow and Thursday?" Penny asked.

"No Mr. Peabody wants to do something with me tomorrow and Thursday I have robotics." Sherman said

"Well Friday my dad is taking me to play tennis with his friends from work. How about the weekend? Penny asked

"I have to go to a weekend conference with Mr. Peabody, he said I learn how some of the business world is ran" Sherman said

"Shesh our schedules do not line up at all" Penny said she kind of wanted to hang out with him this week again.

"Man, if there were only more hours in a day either that or Mr. Peabody didn't have that conference." Sherman said

"Sherman that's it you're a genius! We have a time machine; we have all the time in the world!" Penny said excitedly "As long as we return right after we leave then we can do what ever we want."

Sherman seemed happy about the idea but somewhat down cast "Penny that's a good idea and all"

"But" Penny said expecting something to be wrong with it.

Sherman continued "The last time I tried to control the WAYBAC to such a precise time to land in was"

"When we almost broke time." Penny finished "Yeah lets not do that again"

"If only we didn't have so much to do with clubs and our parents" That's it Penny thought our parents can change the schedule. Wait my dad does not change his schedule for anything and Mr. Peabody is super professional so I doubt he would change his schedule either. It would be easier to change our parents, I hope this works out.

"Sherman I'm going to the kitchen real quick" Penny quickly ran to the WAYBAC. If I do this right Sherman won't notice a thing.

Penny punched in a date 12 years ago "Error you are attempting to travel to an era where you existed this could alter the fabric of space time" the WAYBAC repeated.

Penny still remembered how to get to the manual override button "Here goes nothing!" she yelled when pushing the button.

Penny traveled back to the alley where Mr. Peabody found Sherman. She wasn't sure if she should do this but being able to spend time with Sherman made him as happy as it made her then I'm sure everything will work out. That and Sherman will get adopted by a regular family that won't have weekend conferences.

Penny saw someone place a cardboard box in the alley that Sherman mentioned and then they run away. It was raining so Penny dropped down and opened up the box to see a baby with glasses and a name tag that read 'Sherman'.

She looked down and her eyes' widened, this is what Sherman looked like as a baby. Who ever thought of the idea of putting glasses on a baby was a genius, baby Sherman was adorable! Then he smiled at Penny and her heart just melted, now she wanted to keep him. She stood up shook her head, yes she lov- likes baby Sherman, but she like present Sherman more. Whoever gave up baby Sherman was defiantly unforgivable.

Penny went to the past early enough to stake out where the closest orphanage is and when she got there she made sure to hold Sherman delicately. She felt like her heart was being torn apart when she put baby Sherman back in the box, but as soon as she put him down she rang the doorbell to the orphanage and ran this is all for the best she thought.

Penny jumped into the WAYBAC and returned to the present with this Sherman and I will have more time to hang out with each other. That and it will get rid of Taylor spreading around those rumors that Sherman is doing my work for me.

* * *

**It might be a little while until my next update but I'll try to finish it by this weekend. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Something's Different

Penny arrived back in the present getting out the WAYBAC she noticed that it was way too quiet, no one home. She realized that because Mr. Peabody is at work and other people should have adopted Sherman that the house is completely empty. As the doors to the room the WAYBAC is stored closes the WAYBAC disappears, but she doesn't notice. She makes her way though the apartment something just feels off, there isn't any huge change in the layout but it just feels so weird. She doesn't feel like sticking around until Mr. Peabody get back so she decides to leave. That and she's getting her nails done with her mom and doesn't feel like keeping her waiting.

She walks home opens the door "Hey mom, I just went over Sherman's house to get my book bag, you ready to get our nails done?" She explains

"Sherman?" her mom looks confused "You have a friend named Sherman?" Mrs. Peterson asked.

Penny was confused Sherman hung out with her and her parents before. Wait because Sherman and I didn't fight on the first day of school we never got in trouble so they never were called over to Mr. Peabody's place to meet Sherman. This means Mom won't make fun of me for liking Sherman anymore; I guess that's a good thing. "Sherman? Mom I said Shhhharmain, she's new me and a couple of girls were playing with her and showing her around town" Smooth, playing secret agent has its perks.

"So Penny" Mrs. Peterson said leaning back into the chair "Tell me about this new girl Sharmain" Both were at the nail parlor getting their nails done.

"There isn't much to tell really she's new so we just hung out after school" Penny answered back.

"Aw, there's got to be something? What does she look like, what's color is her hair, is she nice?" Mrs. Peterson asked "We don't get a lot of time for girl talk like this. Is there a boy you like at school, tell me everything."

At times like this Penny's mom acted more like a child then she did, she was curious about every little detail in my life. "Let's see Sharmain she has glasses, and red hair. She is pretty nice, unless she's just a two-face that is planning to stab me in the back, and steal my identity. Because who wouldn't want to be me" She turns and smiles at her mom.

Mrs. Peterson stops herself from laughing. "Good distraction, you almost made me forget about the last question I asked." Mrs. Peterson leaned in trying to get closer "Are there any boys you like?" raising her eye brows

Man it is great that my mom doesn't know who Sherman is. If she did she would have started telling me and everyone else in the nail parlor about how cute a couple we are, and ask why neither of us asked each other out. Or she would tell me to invite Sherman over, and then if I didn't she would call Mr. Peabody and ask herself. It was so embarrassing asking Sherman over for dinner, worst was the time she asked him over when he picked up the phone.

"Mom if I did like a boy, do you think that I could hide it from you?" Penny looked at her mother. This time she was definitely not going to let her know who Sherman was for a long time. She would rather hang out at his place then have her mom ask him to dinner again.

Mrs. Peterson either thought that Penny wasn't interested in boys yet or just gave up knowing that she was not going to get anywhere. She then sighed and said "Good point, because if you'd know I would find out sooner or later anyway"

The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly, Penny and her mom then went back home after their nails were done. As they got home Mr. Peterson was sitting back in his chair with his arms folded, Penny could tell that her father was irritated "So where have you to been?" he asked.

"Nowhere really, we just got our nails done." Penny answered. The great thing about them meeting Mr. Peabody was that her father was not as angry anymore. She didn't really didn't know what Mr. Peabody did, but it was great because when her dad is happy everyone is happy. When her dad was happy he would do something for her and mom then mom would be happy and do something for her, it really was a win, win especially since she was an only child.

"Why does a middle-schooler need to get their nails done?" Her father asked.

Her father did have a point, her mother just asked if see wanted to get her nails done and Penny jumped at the chance. Penny did know many girls her age that get their nails done at an actual parlor "Well you see the thing is we're still having that tennis match with the people you work with right? So I have to look nice. I am representing the both of you."

"Well if you're doing this all for me I can't complain, lets just make sure we win too. Because it's much better to look good while beating them" Her father smiled a bit.

That went well, Penny thought. Everything just fell into place; I should definitely be a spy. Penny turns around, takes a big sigh and smiles at her mother, happy that they both dodged that bullet.

Penny's mother made dinner before they left so after dodging that bullet they sat down and ate dinner. Then she went to bed she couldn't wait for tomorrow Sherman has off now since Mr. Peabody isn't taking him anywhere. Then again going over his place three days in a row, wait I didn't go over his place today because I changed the past so I guess its okay. It beats him meeting my mom.

The next school day felt a little off, Penny and Sherman didn't talk at all during school. She then walked right pass Taylor and she didn't say a word, and this wasn't the 'I'm mad at you for something so I'm not talking to you silence'. This was the 'I don't really know who you are silence' this was perfect now she doesn't have to worry about Taylor anymore. Playing with time and space does have its perks. So after school since she hasn't talked to Sherman all day she goes up and says "Hey Sherman."

"Hello?" Sherman said with a puzzled look on his face.

Either Penny didn't notice this, or she thought it was thought Sherman was being funny since they haven't seen much of each other all day. So she continued "Let's walk home today."

"Okay?" Sherman said. He had no idea what to do.

On the way back they were talking about some of their teachers. One of the teachers dyed their hair bright orange and nobody said anything to her, but as soon as everybody left the class that was the only thing they could talk about. Penny was glad that she was spending time with Sherman couldn't help but feel that something was off.

"Alright, we're here" Sherman said stopping in front of his place.

Alright so these are the people who adopted Sherman I have to keep cool, I've probably met them a while back and been over here tons of times. I have to play this close to the vest; I can't just ask his parents what there names are… As Penny looks up she felt her heart sink, she has only been here once in her entire life! That was the time that she dropped Sherman off at the doorstep, this couldn't be right.

Sherman said looking at the girl "So I don't mean to be mean or anything, but who are you?"

* * *

**This is taking longer then I thought it was going to, sorry about that. At first I thought that I was only going to make it four chapters but I keep adding in small details. I added a lot more personally to Penny's mother then what was in the movie, if you don't like that I'm sorry. It think when I'm done it will be about six chapters long eight as a max. I know it was a bit cliche to say that Sherman never met Penny, but that is a huge part of this story.**


	5. Crazy but True

Penny froze she felt like ice was running through her veins, everything was wrong. How could still be here Sherman still be here? How could Sherman just forget everything about me? Then she thought about it, it's not Sherman's fault he didn't forget anything about me. We never met in the first place, it's my fault! But there are things that she has to know, so the first thing is to answer his question. "I'm Penny we've been going to the same school for five years." She tried to see if he remembered anything about her, but there was nothing. It hurts the fact that Sherman doesn't know me at all.

"So do you want to come in?" Sherman said with a smile.

"Sure" Penny said back. If he knew that I took away his entire family just so that I could spend more time with him he defiantly would not smile at me like that. She started to hate herself for being so selfish, she got exactly what she wished for but she can not enjoy it. Yes she can spend more time with Sherman, but at what cost, Sherman lost everything.

"Wait here, we're not allowed to bring people in our rooms. I'll go get my other books so that we can do our homework together." Sherman said while leaving to his room.

"Ah, are you a friend of Sherman's?" Somebody at the sitting in a chair across the room said whiling reading a book. "He doesn't have many; actually I think you're the first one I've seen" hardly bothering to look up from the book she was reading.

"Yeah you could say I'm his friend" Penny answered, some friend I am she thought to herself. Penny was curious about something "Why doesn't Sherman get adopted? He's smart he works hard and he loves the arts." Surely there should be tons of people who would want someone like Sherman, so why is he still here she thought the last bit to herself.

"What do you like him or something?" The lady said leaning in getting slightly annoyed, she put a bookmark in the book and placed it down on the table. She looked directly at Penny then continued "Yes he is smart, he works hard, and right again he does love the arts. But he loves the arts a little too much, as to why he didn't get adopted turn around a look what he did to the wall. We gave him a paint brush and paint once and he turned our wall into that! Try explaining that to someone, that's why nobody wants him!"

Penny turned around and saw a painting that looks like 'A Starry Night' (The painting in the flash back of the movie). Penny was shocked it was amazing how could he not be adopted because of this! This alone should make people want to adopt him she took a picture of it on her phone. Penny turns around to the lady "That looks like A Starry Night by Van Gogh anybody who knows art would defiantly"

"Van Gogh?" The lady cut Penny off. "That looks nothing like Van Gogh's work, and while Van Gogh was very skilled he lacked inspiration and didn't leave much of if any mark on the world" The leaned forward again "I studied art in College, so I would defiantly know about art, at least more then you and most people! That is not art, that is a mess that shouldn't even been here much like that brat that's running around."

Penny was so angry she wanted to jump across the table and slap the lady, repeatedly! Then she heard foot steps coming down the stairs that had to be Sherman so she calmed down a bit. As he got in front of her Penny said "Let's go to my place." She clearly did not want to be around that woman anymore then she had to.

"We just got here?" Sherman asked slightly confused.

"Yeah but at my place we have more comfortable seats and we can watch TV when we're done." Penny said

"Ok" Sherman said.

Penny was beginning to get worried how Sherman never got kidnapped. If a stranger dangled a piece of candy in front of him and said come with me would he. Can't say I'd blame him though this place looks dreary, and that woman anywhere would be better then this place.

As they walked to Penny's place they continued their talk about school and their teachers. But Penny had to ask Sherman a question "Why are coming to my place so easily we only just meet, and why are you being so nice to me?" It was bothering her, maybe she did meet Sherman before and he was just acting like he didn't.

"Well we are the same age so I doubt you would hit me upside the head and drive off with me, because you're not really old enough to drive." Sherman said

Penny couldn't help but admit that he raised a good point, so she doesn't need to worry about him just blindly flowing strangers around who offer him candy. "So why are you being so nice to me?" Penny asked.

"Well, because you're being nice to me. That and I heard the argument between you and Miss Grunion had" Sherman said.

Sherman is pretty smart and nice; wait Mrs. Grunion granted the lady did look a little bit like her and shared her _delightful_ personality that wasn't the Mrs. Grunion she knew.

"Well Miss Grunion has a sister, I guess they're on okay terms for the most part they act like each other don't exist. I've seen her before because she works for child services and she's not to kind either." Sherman said starting the conversation up again.

So that's how it is, it makes scene now. But I really want to see their parents, did they have friends when they were younger. Well Mrs. Grunion did go back in time with King Agamemnon so everything did work out in the end. Seriously last time she saw her she was leading a siege with Agamemnon and was having fun.

They got back to Penny's place Penny saw her mom's car so when opened the door she yelled "Hey mom, I'm home I brought a friend over to do homework." Then it dawned on her she and her mom were just talking about if she liked any boys yesterday. Sherman is a Boy! She pushes Sherman into her room. "Sorry, but if my mom saw you right now she would never stop talking and it would be hard to finish our homework."

"Wow, this is your room, it's huge." Sherman said looking around "A little pink for my taste though".

Penny laughed a little, because she thought about how he looked would look with her hot pink book bag again. But Sherman had, or used to have a bigger room then hers.

"Your mom sounds nice, I bet she's pretty cool" Sherman said smiling

Penny felt sad again Sherman had one of the coolest parents of all time! Mr. Peabody had a time machine and they could use it anytime they wanted. Penny could not take this anymore, nothing bad happened to her after she changed time. But nothing good ever happened to Sherman after she dropped him off at the orphanage. Sherman was literally paying for her mistake.

"Alright Sherman I'm going to tell you something, I know this is going to sound crazy. But everything I'm about to tell you is completely true, crazy but true."


	6. Prove It

How am I going to explain that I went back in time changed the past so that a talking dog would not adopt him and I could spend more time with him? Yeah Crazy was an understatement. "Sherman, how do you feel about time travel?"

"It sounds pretty cool, think about all the people you could meet and talk to." Sherman said

"Well the thing is" Penny took a deep breath "You were adopted by a super smart dog named Mr. Peabody. On our first day of school five years ago I picked on you because you showed me up in class, then Mr. Peabody invited me and my family over so that we could make up. Only it didn't go that well for you and me at the beginning, and I wanted to know why you knew so much about history, then you let slip that you had a time machine, and let me see it. We then went back in time had a huge crazy adventure, I realized that I was being mean to you, apologized and we've been best friends ever since." Penny said out of breath.

"There are a couple of holes in this theory of yours, first I've never been adopted, second today is the first day that we ever met, yeah we've been in class together but we never talked to each other." Sherman stated clearly not buying it.

Sherman made a lot of scene, but Penny continued, she had to convince him "You see the thing is yesterday I went back in time and made it so that Mr. Peabody didn't adopt you so that you could have more free time we could hang out more."

"So you're the only person who knows about this, what's next are you going to tell me that Gandhi and I are best friends?" Sherman asked sarcastically

"Actually I'm your best friend, didn't I already say that? But you and Gandhi are close." Penny explained

"If we really are best friends prove it?" Sherman said

"Your favorite color is blue, you don't like the rain unless it's a light drizzle and can play in it, you like technology and mechanics, you love cake especially ones with whipped cream and strawberries, and how would I know you liked art if today was the first day we meet." Penny said making her point

"Ok I believe you, so I get adopted by a dog named Mr. Peabody. So what do we do now?" Sherman said he was surprised how well Penny knows about him.

Well we're going to you- Mr. Peabody's place, and then I'm going to use the time machine and make sure none of this ever happens in the first place. We have to move fast because you and Mr. Peabody are supposed to do something today." Penny answered

"All you have to do is get to the time machine and use it so why do you need me? Sherman asked.

"Moral support? I never really snuck into someone else's place before; I might need your help." She didn't really know why she wanted Sherman there but she knew that he might be helpful in some way.

"Sharmain, Penny do you want anything to eat?" Mrs. Peterson asked

"Sharmain… really?" Sherman just looked at Penny somewhat disappointed.

"I completely rewrote the past, and then had to run home to get my nails done. She doesn't know you so I had to make up something on the spot; it seemed like a good idea at the time." Penny explained

"Sure" Penny said, then turned to Sherman and whispered "Alright while she is making, whatever it is she's making we'll sneak out of here so she doesn't notice." So they opened the door and quickly ran for the door, and that is when they heard it.

"Well, well, well, it looks like our little Sharmain turned out to be more of a Sher_man_!" Mrs. Peterson made sure to emphasize the man part heavily. "So this is the boy you li-"

"Sherman run, I'll hold her off, don't look back" Penny shouted cutting off her mother.

Sherman had no idea what was going on and why he had to run. But this is part of Penny's plan so he just had to trust her and go with it.

"So you told him to leave so that you won't get embarrassed in front of him…smart" Mrs. Peterson said, staring her daughter down. "I'm guessing this means you like him right?" Mrs. Peterson asked, and it looked like she already knew the answer to that question.

Penny being careful not to break eye contact thought to herself and said "Yes I do like him what are you going to do about that?" Next thing she knew Penny's feet were off the ground, and her mom was hugging her so tight she lost her breath.

"So what's he like? Does he like you back? Of course he does how could he not. Are you to going out already?" Mrs. Peterson bombarded her with questions.

"Mom… can't… breath" Penny said gasping for air "Well the thing is something happened so right now he doesn't know who I am." Penny answered thinking to herself in some ways that's exactly what happened.

"And he just ran out the front door, does he know where he's going?" Mrs. Peterson asked and she saw Penny didn't have an answer. "Well go after him!" Mrs. Person looked at her daughter's confused face "What do you think I'm the bad guy you had to fight midway through a movie? Go, but we will have a conversation about you trying to sneak a boy in the house."

Penny was glad that when she corrects the past, she won't need to have that conversation because all this will never have happened. Penny stepped outside and saw Sherman by her mail box. "Didn't I tell you to run?" She asked Sherman

"Yeah but I couldn't just leave you in there, with your mom?" Sherman sounded confused by what he just said. "That and I didn't know where to run; I don't know where Mr. Peabody lives."

Well it's a good thing he didn't run because this is a completely different Sherman then she knows, she would not know where to look for him.

"So since you made it out without a scratch what did you and your mom talk about" Sherman asked.

Well we talked about the fact that I like you, and if you like me back, yeah right Penny wasn't going to say that out loud. "Well since she never saw you before she probably wanted to show you what I looked like as a baby." Penny made up, Mrs. Peterson has showed Sherman Penny's baby pictures so many times but it was still embarrassing.

"Man, I should have stayed; I bet you were a super cute baby" Sherman said

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I was" Penny said smiling "As a baby you were so adorable, I didn't want to let go"

Sherman was confused he never really seen any pictures of himself, let alone as a baby. Then it clicked; time machine, he felt nervous when he thought about her holding him as a baby.

There was a pause for a moment, both of them were embarrassed because they both called each other cute and didn't know what to say afterwards. "So, what is Mr. Peabody like?" Sherman asked looking the other way.

Penny thought for a second, it was weird Penny was talking to Sherman about his dad "How do I put it? Have you ever meet that someone that's really good at one thing… Well Mr. Peabody is amazing at everything." They continued to talk about Mr. Peabody until they arrived in front of the building where he lives.

"Wow, I live here!" Sherman said with his jaw wide open.

"Yeah, you actually live in the pent house." Penny felt like she was bragging to Sherman about himself.

* * *

**The middle was a bit crazy but it was fun to write I hope you enjoyed that little part, the rest of the ****story ****probably won't be as out there. Thank you for the reviews, it's pretty fantastic when someone complements you about what you write****(caught what I did there FANtastic and it's also from the movie)****. But seriously thanks, I'm sorry that I took so long to publish this chapter I was caught up in school.**


	7. Meeting Mr Peabody

They arrived at the top floor and looked around; they could not see anybody so they walked until they arrived in front of a door with three small windows, it was also the only door on the floor.

"So how are we going to get in?" Sherman asked "Because I don't really feel comfortable breaking a window or anything."

Usually Penny would get buzzed in at the lobby by Mr. Peabody or Sherman, or Sherman would have the key. _Think, think, think, _Penny wished she brought the key with her before she went in the WAYBAC. That was it, she remembered something.

Penny turned around to face Sherman "Well it looks like we're at quite the stand still I don't want to break anything, you don't want to break anything. Eventually someone is going to have to do something"

Penny placed her hand on the window closest to the doorknob and pushed it up, there was a small clicking sound and the window slid up revealing a key. Sherman turned and looked at Penny.

"A while back I came over your place and you forgot the key, you told me Mr. Peabody made this door so that if he ever forgot the key he could get back in. You also told me that he's never used it, that and the windows are bullet proof." Penny said opening the door.

"That window key thing was pretty cool!" Sherman said

"Isn't it?! I always wanted to try that. Plus no one would expect the key to be right next to the doorknob. From here on should be smooth sailing." Penny said smiling

"Wow this place is huge, I live here?" Sherman asked

To Penny all of this seemed normal; a couple of things aren't here, but she has been over here tons of times. But to Sherman this is his first time it was weird to think that Sherman has never been in his own home. "Ok I'll show you around _your_ house before I go back" Penny said

Penny changed her voice so she sounded like a teacher "Over here is the living room with the grand piano on that wall if you look in that closet you will see a plethora of musical instruments. I don't even know the name of some of them but Mr. Peabody can play them all." Penny could not help but feel like the house was somewhat empty but she continued "This is the kitchen and yes I know it's huge"

Sherman raised his hand "Yes Sherman, do you have a question?" Penny asked trying not to smile.

"Where is my room?" Sherman asked

"Oh yes we will be going there shortly" Penny said without breaking character, they walked out of the kitchen "On the left you have the bathroom" the made a right turn if you look at the wall on your left there will be pictures here when is set straight." They stopped in front of a door "This is your room" they opened up the door and saw a multiple desk around the room and with papers "Well it will be your room when I set everything right again."

"Really I was under the assumption that this is my workshop" A voice from behind said

"Mr. Peabody!" Penny shouted "What are you doing here?"

"This is Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked

"Yes, I am Mr. Peabody. As for what I'm doing here this is my home, a better question is, what is it you are doing here?" Mr. Peabody asked

"I guess it's time to go to the WAYBAC" Penny grabbed Sherman and ran to the room it should be in. They opened the door and nothing was there, well there was a cow and that stumped Penny for a second how did Mr. Peabody get the cow up the elevator.

"Hello again, can I ask what you're looking for?" Mr. Peabody said standing at the door.

"How do you know I'm looking for something? Penny asked

"Well judging how well you know this place if you wanted to run away you wouldn't have gotten lost?" Mr. Peabody answered

"Deductive reasoning" Penny said

"Well someone had a good teacher, which brings me to the question why are you sneaking into my home?" Mr. Peabody asked

Penny calmed down for a second and realized that Mr. Peabody never made the WAYBAC "I doubt you would believe me if I told you." Penny said dryly

"I always keep an open mind it helps when solving new problems or even world problems, I doubt anything you say will surprise me" Mr. Peabody replied

"This is all you Penny" Sherman said.

"Ok, about 12 years ago you were walking down the street and heard a baby crying, that was Sherman" Penny points to the kid with red hair "You adopt him and built a time machine and went on many adventures and taught him a lot. Then 7 years past and on the first day of school we had a slight conflict" Penny looked away "But we went onto become friends, best friends actually." Penny took a deep breath "Yesterday, I used the time machine to go back in time and made it so that you didn't adopt Sherman, so that he could have more free time and we could hang out more." Penny looked at Mr. Peabody hoping that he believed it.

"A time machine, I try to keep an open mind but that sounds a little thin, and you're the only person who went back in this _time machine_ right?" Mr. Peabody said sarcastically

Penny felt deja vu all over again, but she didn't know Mr. Peabody as well as she knew Sherman.

"I know it might seem very improbable, but yesterday _before I went back in time_. I was at the museum, for a school trip and I took a picture of Van Gogh's A Starry Night, something that you never heard of right?" Penny showed Mr. Peabody the picture on her phone.

"That is indeed a good painting" Mr. Peabody admitted

"Well the thing is that painting does not exist because you never adopted Sherman and took him back in time. I realized this today when I saw what he painted years ago on the wall of his orphanage." Penny slid her finger over a couple of times showing more pictures of the museum and an ultimate pillow fort in Mr. Peabody's house till she got to the painting that Sherman did on the wall.

"He painted that years ago, that is truly amazing! And you're saying nobody adopted him?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"I know, I said the same thing, but then the lady there said '_That is not art, that is a mess that shouldn't even be here much like that brat that's running around here_'" Penny quoted.

"She clearly has no taste in art, nor how to treat people" Mr. Peabody nodded

"You can say that again" Penny agreed then realized she was getting off topic "Oh yeah, how would I know my way around your home, and where you keep your spare key if I wasn't telling the truth." Penny pointed out

Mr. Peabody thought for a second

Penny could not lose the momentum that she built up, if Mr. Peabody could rationalize it in someway it would all be lost so she continued "A wise dog once told me 'When you have eliminated all which is impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable must be true.' And he also told me when he found Sherman it reminded him about how he started out in life and that he wanted to give Sherman the one thing he always wanted a home" Penny at Mr. Peabody "And by giving Sherman a home he received one himself" Penny was upset at herself, how could she possibly think that it was a good idea for her to change the past and screw up both Mr. Peabody's and Sherman's lives.

"Alright I guess I'm building a time machine" Mr. Peabody said "But that was one really wise dog" Mr. Peabody knew she was talking about him.

"Um, before we get started I have to ask, why didn't we hear you coming in?" Sherman asked.

"That's because I don't make a sound if I don't want to. And you didn't hear this from me but if you're going to sneak into someone's place you might want to close the door behind you" Mr. Peabody answered

Sherman laughed and Penny smiled a bit

The three of them spent hours working on a new WAYBAC and all Penny and Sherman did was pass Mr. Peabody tools. They didn't understand most of what Mr. Peabody was doing but everything got done.

Afterward Mr. Peabody made and amazing dinner, they all ate and walked back to the WAYBAC Penny was ready to fix everything that she messed up in the first place.

As the got to the room Penny turned to Mr. Peabody "Is the WAYBAC done?" she asked

"Yes the WAYBAC is fully operational, I must say I can defiantly see the 'a-peel' of a time machine" Mr. Peabody said holding up a banana that he must have taken off the table. He then realized that Penny was already in the WAYBAC.

"Sorry Mr. Peabody I can't take you with me because then there would be two of you" Penny started up the WAYBAC and then disappeared with it

"Well I was going to tell her that we should give it some more juice, eh" he raised his eyebrow to Sherman as he was eating an apple; it clearly flew over the poor boy's head. He really needs someone to teach him about a proper pun Mr. Peabody thought. "Well as long as it's just 12 years then back it should be fine." Mr. Peabody said "Sherman how do you feel about cake?"

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews I'm really happy that I wrote this, and that all of you are enjoying it. I'm a Sherlock Holmes fan so this is my second time referencing it. Good thing I said at most 8 chapters 4 chapters ago, this took longer then I expected and if I didn't keep on adding a ton of small details while writing this it might have been done already. So thank you for being so patient, the next chapter should be the last I'll try and finish it soon.**


	8. Getting Back

**Okay everyone I know I kept you guys waiting for so long, I am sorry I had two test and a 15 page paper to write for class. When I got to 13 pages I accidentally saved over my final daft with one of my rough drafts so I had to go and finish writing that first. I'm sorry it took so long, one of the guess reviews asked me to make the last chapter long, I try to make keep my chapters short so that it's more bite size and it would not take long for people read. But I failed, this chapter is 2,518 words my other ones are around 1,500 so I hope the guess is happy I had fun with it. **

* * *

Penny went back in time to that night 12 years ago, she heard the alarms go off again but she pushed in the manual override again, this time she was going to fix everything. She turned the WAYBAC invisible, and made sure not to touch herself or the other WAYBAC; she didn't want time and space to be broken all over again.

She followed herself and saw her look into the box with Sherman in it before picking it up. Penny knew that she would have to pick up Sherman before anybody at the orphanage came to the door, so she parked the WAYBAC in the nearest alley. She got out and took a peek around the corner, she completely forgot to bring an umbrella so she was getting wet but she did not care she was going to fix everything.

She saw the look the past her had on, she could see that 'past her' was having the exact same feeling she had it was like 'her heart was being torn apart'.

She looked up again and saw that 'past her' was already gone. She quickly ran to the door and picked up Sherman and dragged the box behind her, she jumped into the WAYBAC and flew back to the alley. Penny thought to herself 'Alright all I have to do is get set Sherman where I found him, Mr. Peabody will stumble across him and everything will be right again.'

As she pulled into the alley she saw Mr. Peabody turn the corner on the far end of the street. She put the box down exactly where she remembered it, placed Sherman in the box and closed the lid; everything should go back the way it was now. Then something felt off, Sherman wasn't making a sound.

She rushed over to the box to open it, and then she saw Sherman looking up at her and smiling. She all but melted on the inside she wanted to hold him 'wait we don't have time for this she thought'. Then it clicked, it has been a day for her but for baby Sherman it has only been a couple of seconds, he must think we are playing a game she leaned close to Sherman "Sherman you need to cry so Mr. Peabody will know where you are and he can find you."

Penny tried to make all sorts of scary faces, but all Sherman did was giggle and smile at her. Any other time she would have loved doing this, but she felt Mr. Peabody getting closer and closer. Penny let out an exhausted sigh "Sherman I'm glad you're having fun, and even happier you like me, but right now you need to cry." Penny said

Mr. Peabody could be here any second "Alright Sherman I'm going to steal your nose" she acted like she stole the baby's nose and she saw tears start to form in the baby's eyes. Yes it worked.

"Sorry Sherman, I promise I'll give you back your nose." Penny said closing the box. "It might just take 12 years" she whispered. She slipped into the WAYBAC, made it invisible then she started to hear Sherman crying, it felt like her heart was being turn apart all over again, but this time it was worst.

Hearing Sherman crying was painful; knowing that he might be scared, that right now he's feeling all alone, it felt like she was waiting forever. Penny could not stand it anymore she was about to jump out of the WAYBAC so she could calm him down, then it happened! She saw a red umbrella on the other side of the alley 'It's Mr. Peabody' she almost jumped out of her seat.

That was it, she saw Mr. Peabody walk down the alley and picked up Sherman, and Sherman stopped crying. She finally sat back in the seat and relaxed. She punched in the number 12 into the WAYBAC and sat back, and thought 'everything is back the way it should be', she was traveling through time to go back where she belongs.

Penny felt like something was a little off; she took a look around and realized that the WAYBAC was going back in time not forward. She looked down at the control panel and realized that instead of instead of the WAYBAC taking her 12 years in the future it was taking her to the year to the year 1200. There was not enough juice to turn the WAYBAC around and make the rest of the trip to where she wanted to go. She thought to herself, that's when it clicked this, is around the time of the Trojan War! She won't be able to make it back to her time but if she could push the WAYBAC 16 more years further she would run into Mr. Peabody. If Mr. Peabody can build a WAYBAC in Troy he should be able to give me enough juice to back to my own time.

The WAYBAC had just enough energy to make it to 1184, and Penny got there to see Mr. Peabody started building another WAYBAC. So Penny jumps out or her WAYBAC and walks towards Mr. Peabody she trying to think of what to say.

"Hello Penny" Mr. Peabody said turning around to look at her

"Mr. Peabody let me explain, wait what? This is like 5 years ago who did you know it was me and why aren't you surprised?" Penny asked

"When building a time machine, one somewhat expects to fun into friends of theirs in the future or past, so sorry I kind of saw this coming sooner or later." Mr. Peabody explained

"That makes sense, kind of like when we went back in time to get your help after Troy" Penny reasoned

"You did what?!" Mr. Peabody asked completely surprised. "Wait, you can't tell me what happens in the future, it could change history." Mr. Peabody said

Penny sighed "Yeah, tell me about it."

Mr. Peabody looked at Penny and adjusted his glasses "So are you going to explain what's going on? From what I gather you are 12 now, you used the WAYBAC by yourself and you're here to see me so, do you need help? Is the WAYBAC out of energy?" Mr. Peabody deducted

"Wow, that's exactly it." Penny was still surprised at how Mr. Peabody knew almost everything, outside of a few seconds of me coming out of the WAYBAC he already knew why I was here.

"So are you going to tell me why you're using the WAYBAC by yourself?" Mr. Peabody asked.

Penny took a deep breath in "Well I wanted to spend more time with Sherman so I went back in time and dropped him off at an orphanage so that he would be adopted by another person who wasn't as busy and we could hang out more. But everything went wrong; Sherman was never adopted, he was treated terribly, and he didn't know who I was. So then I went to get help from you well not you; you but you then, he built a WAYBAC so I could fix everything and get back to my time, but instead of going 12 years in the future I went to the year 1200 and pushed the WAYBAC to come here." Penny said out of breath.

"Oh, ok I'm about done with finding a compound that will power the WAYBAC." Mr. Peabody said

"Didn't you just hear what I just said? I made it so that you never adopted Sherman; so that you and Sherman never meet. Aren't you upset?" Penny said staring at Mr. Peabody

"Penny first of all none of that ever really happened because you went back and corrected it, and second you did everything in your power to fix everything" Mr. Peabody explain

What Mr. Peabody said made sense but Penny still felt guilty about it.

"That should just about do it, you should have enough energy to get to where you're going and then some" Mr. Peabody said

"Wow that was fast, maybe a little too fast." Penny looked at Mr. Peabody

"Penny I was working on a full-scale WAYBAC before you got here, so I already thought about how to power it, plus I built the WAYBAC by myself so I know every piece and how they work." Mr. Peabody said. "You should be going home after everything you went though I pretty sure you're tired."

"You got that right I had to convince you and Sherman that I knew both of you and that I ended up changing history with a time machine that doesn't exist." Penny said while jumping into the WAYBAC

"Do you know how it works? Last time you used it you got sent back to the Trojan War." Mr. Peabody said looking at Penny with a smile

"The same happened to you, right?" Penny asked jokingly

"Well played Miss Paterson. Since you did all this to spend more time with Sherman I guess that means you like him." Mr. Peabody said looking a Penny who turned to look away. "I say this once, but he does like you."

Penny turned to look at Mr. Peabody, she studied him to make sure that this wasn't a joke, she then looked away "Well I should be getting back, see you later Mr. Peabody." Penny said starting up the WAYBAC and disappearing.

Mr. Peabody sighed and turned around he started working on the WAYBAC he was making before Penny arrived then he saw a flash of light and Penny jumped out.

Penny ran over "Mr. Peabody, Mr. Peabody, ok relax Mr. Peabody it's me, it's me, it's Penny" Penny said in a frantic voice

"No it can't be, I just sent you back to the future" Mr. Peabody said

"Yes oh I know you did send me back to the future, but I'm back, I'm back from the future!" Penny said.

"Great Scott!" Mr. Peabody said and then he collapsed

"Oh that was perfect" Penny said laughing

"I know, but isn't this a little before your time?" Mr. Peabody asked smiling

"I watched the trilogy with you and Sherman, and how many times can you actually say stuff like this in real life?" Penny asked

"So Penny I'm glad to see you, but what are you doing back?" Mr. Peabody asked

"Mr. Peabody you want to come with me? I can drop you off on the way, because I doubt you like 'the smell of victory'" Penny said.

"Already know simplified everything I need to bones stone and yak fat and I'll be able to make a rudimentary WAYBAC" Mr. Peabody said

"Ok just making sure and you might want to go back tot just before you left in the time machine, because Sherman went to get your help when we thought you were dead." Penny said

With that Penny traveled back to date all of this started and jumped out of the WAYBAC. She turned around to look at it and she made up her mind she was never going to rewrite history again. She ran to where Sherman was.

"So when are we going to hang out next?" Sherman asked

This caught Penny slightly off guarded she didn't know what to say "um? I'm free right now." Penny said

"I thought you were getting your nails done today." Sherman said confused

"Oh right, I completely forgot about that" Penny thought to herself 'I have to remember everything that happened yesterday' this is going to be tough "oh yeah we're both busy till next week".

"Yeah, we both said that like a minute ago. Are you feeling ok?" Sherman asked

Penny thought to herself, it's easy for him because it was only a minute ago for him but for me it's a whole day.

The door opens "Hello Penny, Sherman how are you guys doing?" Mr. Peabody asks

"I'm fine I just came to pick up my book bag and the rest of my stuff because I didn't think I should make Sherman walk to school with a pick book bag." Penny said

"Yeah, I'm good too, but Penny has to go home to get her nails done can you drop her off?" Sherman asks

"Yeah the car is ready, let's go" Mr. Peabody said walking toward the door.

Penny start walking toward the door "I forgot something" she turns back around and picks up her bag then stops in front of Sherman and pokes him on his nose.

"What was that for?" Sherman said brushing at his nose.

"Well I was borrowing it for a while, and I felt the need to give it back." Penny said running to the door.

Mr. Peabody and Penny were in the bike again "How was your little time travel adventure?" Mr. Peabody asked

"Wait, you knew?" Penny asks

"Yeah, I've known for 5 years." Mr. Peabody said smiling

Penny thought for a bit "Oh, when I told you in Troy. Why didn't you stop me if you knew all this was going to happen?"

"Penny I only knew because you went back in time in the first place, and messing with the past is dangerous and messing with someone who is messing with the past is even more so." Mr. Peabody explained

"Why aren't you upset? I made it so that you and Sherman never met." Penny said

"I do believe I answered this question 5 years ago. First of all it never happened, and you were the one that made sure it never happened." Mr. Peabody explained

"Yeah, you said the same thing back then too. I guess you're right." Penny said she had to admit it made her feel better that Mr. Peabody wasn't blaming her.

She arrived home and said good-bye to Mr. Peabody before going into her house.

"Hi Penny how are you doing, are you ready to get your nails done?" Mrs. Paterson asked

Penny was surprised; she looked down at her nails and realized that they were already painted because she already went to the nail parlor yesterday well technically today. "Mom I'm feeling kind of tired do you mind if we reschedule? It was a very long day."

"Sure thing, are you having boy troubles?" Mrs. Paterson asked

"No mom" Penny exhaled "It just felt like so many things happened and I'm kind of tired" Penny went to her room and collapsed on the bed. She could not help but laugh when she thought about the talk her mom was going to give her for sneaking Sherman in the house. She is still glad that she doesn't have to have that conversation.

* * *

**That is the end. Sorry if the ending is a bit low key but I figured after she ran through time and had to go back to set things right her coming back home to relax seemed right. I thought adding anything else to the story would have made it feel too clustered like one to many things were going on. But I do have an idea for an epilogue, it's not going to be anything big or fancy but it will take place a week or two after this story. This will take me a while to write, because I have all my finals this and next week so I'm sorry in advance.  
**


End file.
